


Summer Breezes

by ItsAkira (Nasharuu)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Because I love him and I want to add him here ok?, Crushes, Established Sonic/Knuckles, Falling In Love, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Modern Era, More characters might be added, Post-Sonic Forces, Scourge and Sonic are roomates and kinda related?, Selectively Mute Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver's gay panic: the fic, Why is Scourge here you ask?, also because of my "Scourge is redeemed" AU, cousins? brothers? whatever works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharuu/pseuds/ItsAkira
Summary: After dealing with Infinite and help bringing peace to the entire world, Silver returns to the Present to visit the members of Resistance on Central City, by Sonic's invitation, during the Summer.But he then realizes that he has to deal with seeing Shadow again, and his represed feelings that surfaced again.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog (One-Sided), Knuckles the Echidna/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Silver the Hedgehog, Tangle the Lemur/Whisper the Wolf (Implied)
Kudos: 15





	Summer Breezes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there~
> 
> I wanted to have a break from mass writing Persona fics and work on other fandoms/ships I'm into, and since the Shadilver tag in here is so fucking dry, it's my duty to make my own food!
> 
> My first (posted) contribution to the Sonic fandom. 
> 
> (Care to mention this was writen way before the Metal Virus arc from the comics, and only features Tangle and Whisper. I won't be tackling the issues presented in the comics, this is only post-Forces and a little into the IDW comics)
> 
> Enjoy!

The doors of the train swished closed behind his long quills, his hands gripping the strap of his bag tightly to his hip. He recited the words Blaze repeated to him on his head once more. 

_‘If anything happens, don’t fight it alone. Sonic is there if you need him’_

He looked around the station, walking down the rows of stairs and into the pristine lobby. Amber eyes scanned the area for a pair of pink and yellow blobs. 

“HEYYY! SILVER!” someone yelled, catching the ivory hedgehog’s attention. Amy Rose flailed her arms above her head, a bright smile on her face. Next to her, Miles Prower typed away on his phone, most likely talking to Sonic. Silver walked towards the pair, almost falling on his ass when Amy threw herself onto his body. 

“Heh… Hi to you too, Amy” he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her back. The pink hedgehog unlatched of the teen, her hands clapped behind her back. 

“You ready?” asked Miles, looking at the ivory hedgehog with contempt. Silver nodded. “Ok then. Let’s bring you home”

The trio walked out of the station, and Silver had to cover his face from the harsh sunlight of Summer. Station Square looked better than a few years ago after the destruction of Perfect Chaos, now the streets where more populated by humans and Mobians alike. In front of the station was Miles’ vehicle, and Amy nudged him to stop gawking at the city’s tall skyscrapers. They jumped in the yellow mobile and immediately made their way towards Central City. 

Silver missed the views of the past/present. He still makes amends to fix his future. More people are joining in his aid, and Crisis City looks to finally a better version of itself. There’s obviously a lot of work to do, but he knows that despite loving his future, he knows his place is here, with Sonic and his friends. 

Granted, he and the blue hero did have a bad start, but they slowly warmed up to each other to the point they can be considered good friends and lend each other a hand, especially after the incident with Infinite and The Resistance. The time traveler looked at the road, head propped on his hand and a longing stare. 

Blaze always told him that he was a dreamer.

Amy looked back from the passenger seat towards Silver, her pink quills flapping with the wind. “Hey Silvy, are you excited to hang out together with the rest?” 

The ivory hedgehog looked back at Amy, sitting properly with his fists over his thighs. “Well yeah… I missed you guys and we haven’t had time to hang out together.”

“Including Shadow~?” she teased in a sing-song tone. Silver blushed deeply, looking at the girl with wide eyes. 

“N-not like that!” Amy looked at him with mirt, not buying his words at all. Silver played with his quills shyly. His first thought when he accepted the trip to Central City was, aside from meeting with his friends again, was partially to see the ebony hedgehog again. He wasn’t dumb, he knew that he had a crush on the half alien, but Shadow was known to be a lone wolf and to reject any kind of intimate emotions or personal attachment towards anyone. 

“It’s ok Silvy. I know how that feels” she whispered, turning back to the front and immediately making conversation with Miles. Silver sighed. He was also aware of the small crush of the pink hedgehog towards the hybrid. They could agree on that. 

He is very acquainted with one sided attractions.

The trip took an hour, approximately. The three teens made some small conversations (mostly Amy) to pass time quicker. Most was about Silver himself, and how was he doing. He returned the question to the duo, and he was aghast by the many things that happened when he was gone. 

Finally the friendly atmosphere of Central City greeted the trio, and Silver watched the pedestrian Mobians in their daily commute. They finally arrived at a two story house, blue exterior and a cute mailbox with three quills in place of the red flag. The white picket fence adorned the front yard of green grass and some flowers and an assortment of blue, red, yellow and pink wind pinwheels. Silver smiled, the place looked homey and colorful, just like Sonic himself. 

Speaking of who…

“Oh shit! Guys!” a voice called, making the group turn towards the upcoming figure. Sonic jogged towards the group, a bag of some sort of groceries in his hand. The trio loaded off the vehicle and greeted the blue hero. Emerald eyes fell onto amber ones, a wide smile on his face. “Silver! Man, it’s been a while huh?” 

Sonic threw his empty arm around the time traveler’s shoulders, squeezing him closer in a side hug. Silver laughed. 

“Is everyone here already?” asked Miles, walking towards his big brother. Sonic nodded, unlatching himself from Silver and marching to his house. The other teens followed inside. 

“Yeah! I just went out to buy more stuff. They’re all in the back” he explains, deviating to the kitchen to leave the groceries. When Amy and Miles were out of reach, Sonic leaned on the ivory hedgehog. “Shads is also here. Act normal” he joked, gaining a slap on the shoulder by a flustered Silver. The blue blur just barked, his hands inside the pouch of his sky blue hoodie and turning to take care of what he brought. 

Silver sighed, playing with his long quills and after calming his beating heart, he walked to the backyard of Sonic’s house. 

He was greeted by loud music and the lively chatter of people. He could see many faces he recognized, while others were brand new. He was never scared of Sonic’s long list of friend groups. He was an easy-going guy and a renowned hero, so it was obvious he will have many allies. He scanned the area, greeting some Mobians who happily approached him with a shy smile of his own. 

“EYY Silvy boy!” chattered Tangle, her long tail wrapping around the hedgehog’s torso. At her side was Whisper, cradling a Wisp on her hands. “Looking for sooomeone?” she sang, messing his front quills. Silver blushed, looking away.

“S-something like that…” 

“Mmmh... I saw Shadow speaking with Rouge in the far back, if that helps” mumbled Whisper, fixing her mask. Silver followed her direction and he saw _him_. The black and red hedgehog was leaning on one of the tables, listening to his best friend’s chat idly. Silver felt nervous. He and Shadow haven’t talked to each other since the whole Infinite fiasco around a year ago. He wasn’t sure how to approach the older teen now. 

“Relax man. Shads is not gonna kill you once he sees you” reassures Tangle, patting his shoulder.

“Go talk to him” joined Whisper. Silver looked at the two girls and nodded, still unsure. He walked with slow steps towards the duo in the back, his heart pounding. He almost freezes when Rouge side eyed him, her surprised expression changing to a friendly smile. Consequently, Shadow turned too, his ears perking up at the sight of the time traveler.

“My oh my… look who came here” mused the bat, hand on her hip and swirling her drink playfully. 

“Hi Rouge,” he said, slowly addressing the bat, and then looking at his crush with a nervous smile “...Shadow” 

The ebony hedgehog nodded, not making any sign of emotion. The bat hummed.

“Well, I’m going to find that nut head of Knuckles. Remember what we talked about, Shadow” she said, turning to her best friend. Shadow looked at her, his ears flicking. She then patted Silver on the shoulder. “Nice to see you again. See you around, sweetheart~”

She strutted away, merging in the crowd until Silver lost sight of her. Such a woman… 

Silver jumped when a hand laid on his shoulder. His head turned around so fast it almost popped off his neck. Shadow was in front of him now, slowly removing his hand from the startled boy. The ivory teen cleared his throat, not making eye contact with the other. “So uh… how’s it going?” 

Shadow looked at him for a while, before lifting his hands. _“Could’ve been better, if I may say. What about you?”_

Silver sighed, ears flopping on his head. He saw Shadow scoot to the side, patting the table. Silver got the message and shyly leaned against it, clasping his hands together over his thighs and toying with his gloved fingers. “It’s just… I want to fix my future. It’s all I ever know. But after coming back to the past and meeting Sonic and all of you, I don’t know where’s my home now…” 

He silently looked at his hands, tracing the markings on his gloves with his thumbs. Crisis City was the place he was born, the place he met Blaze and the place they have been living for almost 17 years. He and Blaze where the only ones they had to each other, but finally meeting such an array of colorful people is a really warm feeling. 

He doesn’t feel so lonely anymore.

He turned when he saw Shadow move his hands at his side _“To take one of Amy’s cheesy lines… ‘Home is where the heart is’ or some shit like that”_ Silver giggled, covering his mouth. Amber eyes looked to Ruby ones, and the ebony hedgehog looked away, a light blush on his tan skin. _“But… Do YOU want to be here? Is this enough for you?”_ he asked. Silver perked up. He never satisfied his own desires like that. He was selfless and always looked for others rather than himself. So for Shadow to ask him what _he_ feels…

“Uhh… Yeah. I do like it here. I like to be with you guys..” _‘especially you, Shadow’_ he mentally said, looking at the older teen directly. Shadow nodded. He extended his hand towards Silver, and the ivory hedgehog hesitantly took it. The mute hedgehog walked towards the house, passing the party host who was with Rouge and Knuckles. Sonic noticed and unlatched his hand from the echidna’s neck to call after the duo. 

“YO SHADOW!” the mentioned turned around with an irritated expression. “Where ya going? And Silvy boy too?” 

“Uhh.. we are going to talk more privately about some important stuff. We will come back soon!” replied Silver in his place, hoping Sonic didn’t take it the wrong way. He saw a glint of mischief on the hero’s eyes, but the blue hedgehog shrugged. 

“Aight then” He then winked at Silver with a smirk, returning to his boyfriend’s side. Silver was janked towards the front porch. The sky was now a lovely shade of purple and orange. _It's already evening!?_

Shadow sat on the step, hands on his knees. He looked at Silver from the corner of his eye, coaxing him into sitting at his side. The time traveler sat down, hands crossed over his stomach. 

“Well… Like I said, I like being here with all of you. The only person I have ever known was Blaze and she-” he stopped, trying his best to not get emotional. Blaze might be in a different dimension now, but at least she was _alive_. “After all we went through, I was alright with you guys being my acquaintances. But after Eggman’s and Infinite’s interventions, I have accepted you guys as friends, even a family…”

He looks at Shadow, who was attentively listening to him. The time traveler allowed himself to get lost into Shadow’s gaze, quickly realizing it and break contact, blushing furiously. 

“All of you have been really nice to me, even when I tried to kill you because I thought of you all as enemies before. I love my future, and I love that it’s been growing and becoming better. But, there’s something here… Something that tells me that _this_ is my place, where I’m supposed to be” he looked down, one of his hands brushing his arm. 

He was slightly embarrassed he let all of his feelings in front of Shadow like that, now he will see that he’s a sappy kid whose loneliness made him easily attached-

“ **Silver…** ” he heard a rough voice call his name. Silver jumped on his spot, turning towards Shadow with wide open eyes. _Did he just_ **_talk_ ** _right now?_ Everyone is aware that Shadow is selectively mute. The trauma from 50 years ago enough to render the Ultimate Lifeform silent. Rouge was the one who taught him ESL for everyone to finally understand what he wanted to say. But he has never _ever_ spoken actual words to anyone since they met him a few years ago. 

“S-Shadow.. You..” Silver felt like he crossed a barrier. Something so personal and intimate for him that is Shadow communicating through actual words. He was seeing his crush in a vulnerable position. The red striped hedgehog’s mouth twitched, wanting to say more but eventually falling into silence again. 

“Oh fuck, did I made you uncomfortable? Shit.. sorry I was just shocked!” he apologized, running his hands through his long quills. He probably blew Shadow’s confidence with his reaction. Stupid Silver..

A hand grabbed his arm, peeling the teen from his self loathing. Shadow then signed to him _“No. It’s not your fault. It was a spur of the moment thing. Sorry for freaking you out”_

At that, Shadow stood up, a hand extended towards him. Silver took it, feeling his heart beat faster than Sonic himself and lifting his body with the help of the older hedgehog. The ebony teen looked at him for a while, and looked away while signing. 

_“I do like that you’re here, too. Even if you’re a little annoying”_ Silver perked up, eventually laughing at the sentence. Sometimes he appreciated Shadow’s bluntness. 

“Then I’ll be less of a pain in the ass for you. I think you have enough dealing with Sonic” he commented, noticing a smile smile from the hybrid. 

_“Let’s go back, or he will think we are doing weird stuff again”_ he signed, walking back to the house. Silver smiled wide. 

It was good to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> This will have some irregular uploads probably, since I'm making this as it comes up on my head. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
